


Divine Morning

by Moon_Pegasus



Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: A gift from Raulus, Daddy eru, Eru is captured, Erunica, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Morning, Spoiled Yenni, Unknown Cleanser, for the sake of 300 ffs, idk anymore, royal couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Pegasus/pseuds/Moon_Pegasus
Summary: Euredian can't resist a sweet morning with his lovely Yerenica.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Divine Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the entire DADDYcation cult cause you guys are thirsty af. Here's some medicine from Raulus to all of you.  
> Please excuse my English because this is my 1st fic and English is not my 1st language. Sorry if it's too short or if the fluffs ain't sweet enough.  
> I love you all, Happy reading.

It is such a lovely morning in Belgoat, everyone is already sweating their body, doing their daily activities. But, a certain couple is not yet seen by the Imperial Palace workers. Despite that, all the maids from the third floor already knew that this couple won’t be out for a long time. They are famous for this and no one is offended by how they act. The workers love them, in fact, they adore the little princess, the one that made their emperor weak for a woman. It is their pleasure to see how the emperor clearly shows them that she is his woman, the future empress of Belgoat, the love of his life. That is why, usually, no one is bothered enough to knock on the doors of Euredian’s chamber to wake the royal couple.

There, in that room on the third floor, Euredian is showing a troubled face. Inside this peaceful quiet room, his body is locked by his beautiful woman. His princess decides to be lazy on his working day. He knew, if Yerenica is being like this, he has to take a day off. But today, out of all the other days, he has papers piling upon his office table, waiting to be done. He could even imagine Count Iven, waiting anxiously for him, trying to order Felix to wake him up. And of course, Felix rejecting his order plenty of times, not wanting to be the one who sees moments that shouldn’t be seen.

Euredian tried to break free, then let out a defeated sigh because he failed to do so. This is one of those rare moments where his little yenni would cling to him, acting spoiled. It is not like he doesn’t love it. Oh, for Raulus’s sake, he loves it when Yerenica shows her cute, vulnerable version of herself to him. He would do anything to have a moment like this with his Yenni. Euredian too is dying to spend some time with Yerenica.

He takes his time to stares at this gorgeous view. Body almost fully on top of his, two pairs of legs entangled with each other, arms around his wide shoulder, face nestled on his neck, beautiful flowing pink hair, and most importantly is her serene expressions. Euredian does not have the heart to wake his beautiful goddess, but right now, he is more concerned about his duties to his kingdom. Yes, He must wake her up.

“Princess, come on... it’s time to wake up…”  
“hmm”  
“Yerenica…”  
“I don’t want to.”  
Erudian slowly caress head, “Then let me go, hmm?”  
“No, your majesty”  
“Yen- gasps!” Eru shuddered when he felt soft lips touched his neck. He looked down only to see Yerenica trying to hide her face lazily. Then she answered with a simple “no”

Euredian called her name a few more times, from princess to Yenni, his trick to make her submitted herself to him. But no, it didn’t work. He strokes her flawless face, trying all his might to get her attention. Little did he know, her attention is all his. For Yerenica, it is he who doesn’t give her enough attention. So if you asked her, she would say, “Yes, I am trying to get his attention. Do you have a problem with it?” Yerenica smiles proudly at his desperate attempts, trying to hide her laugh.

Yerenica knows that she is acting like a child right now. This behavior is not for nothing. Yerenica, who recently didn’t get enough affection form Euredian, is not only seeking his attention. She is concerned with Euredian’s lack of sleep. He has been busy with workloads that won’t stop coming at him. It has been a full week of restless nights. Yerenica, who acted upon her caring instinct, not wanting her man to be bedridden. That is why, she decided to act spoiled because she knew he loves it when she is acting adorable’. According to him, that is. She found out about this, once, when a certain man is talking to Count Iven about his admiration for her. Count Iven, being a loyal man, could only nod as a sign of agreeableness for hours.

Euredian, at last, still in a slightly confused state, finally decided to make a deal with Yerenica. If he can’t work at his office, he will do it here. With some distractions, of course.  
“Yenni, please, let me go, only for a moment… I will only take my papers, then I’ll come back.”  
Yerenica smile when she heard this, “Nope, you won’t be sleeping with me. I won’t be able to have you as my pillow.”  
‘this girl…’  
“… I’ll work here, on bed… you can do anything.”  
Forming a pout with her adorable lips, Yerenica looks up to her man. “Can you promise me?”  
“…I promise…” Almost too suddenly, Yerenica lets go of her arms that tightly hugged him just seconds ago. He huffed in relief.  
“Don’t be too long, I’ll miss you Eru.”  
Euredian smiled at the sight of her sweet, expecting, face. “Don’t be silly. My office is next door.”

Euredian, who is trying to hide his happiness, gets up from the bed hastily. He rushes to his office still in his night robes, not caring for the looks and giggles that surround him. Eru was greeted by the sight of Count Iven complaining about how late he is, and Felix with a panic body gestures.  
“Your majesty! There you are, Now-“ Count Iven stoped and stares at the sight in disbelief. He now know what is going to happen next.  
“I’m sorry, the princess wants me to stay with.” Euredian cooly said this.  
“But your works-“  
“I’ll finish it today, don’t worry.”  
Taking all of the papers on his table swiftly with both hands, he dashed back to his chamber. A couple of papers falling from his grips. Count Iven and felix just stare at the emperor dumbly. They knew this will come one way or another. Count Iven stares at the fallen paper. ‘Now, how do we deliver this to the chamber…’

Euredian is now struggling to open the doors to his chamber with fully occupied hands, cursing at the innocent doors. When he successfully entered, he is greeted by the sight of Yerenica who is slowly drifting to sleep. His face softens at the sight. Euredian silently closes the doors then makes his way to the bed. He tried to sit on the bed without disturbing the girl. But as soon as he sat, Yerenica smiled and shifts closer to him, hugging his left arms.

“You can go to sleep again, Yenni.”  
“Hmm, promise me you will go to sleep after this,” Yerenica says this while playing with his fingers.  
“Okay, I’ll work fast. Now go to sleep.”  
Euredian started to work on the papers, playing with her hair or kissing the top of her head once in a while. He always makes sure that Yenni is in a comfortable position. After a while, half of the paper was done. Eru decided to take a short rest and lay down beside yenni. He reposition Yenni’s head on his chest, circled his arms around her shoulders. Yenni unconciously snuggled closer when she sense her favorite warmth. Eru smiled and slowly falling asleep.

This is how the Royal couple spends the rest of their morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My single soul is whimpering.


End file.
